Regret
by delphinea
Summary: AR. Ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang mengatakan itu Rue, namun ada sebagian lain yang memerintahkannya untuk memastikan. ThreshRue family fanfiction. RnR if you don't mind! ;


a hunger games fanfiction

the hunger games © suzanne collins

regret © deboyi

_Alternate Reality; (maybe) out of character; semi-plotless_

_Don't read if you don't like._

.

**.:**R**E**G**R**E**T:.**

.

Malam semakin kelam, semua orang mulai menarik selimut kedinginan.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Ia masih tetap memandangi langit, menanti siapa yang akan terpampang wajahnya di sana.

Jelas, khawatir—bahkan takut—merajalela di benaknya. Siapa yang tidak takut jika sedang diburu untuk dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal? Tentu saja Rue sebagai pengecualian. Ia mengenal gadis kecil itu.

Lagu kebangsaan mulai mengalun pelan, memecah keheningan malam. Thresh menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Entah kenapa ia ingin lagu ini mengalun terus sepanjang waktu. Jadi ia tidak harus melihat wajah siapa yang terpampang di langit. Walau bagaimana pun, itu tetap menyakitkan—walau pun ia tidak mengenali orang itu. Itu menyakitkan jika melihat wajah orang yang telah mati karena sebuah permainan keji sebagai monopoli kekuasaan. Itu menyakitkan jika membayangkan raut sedih keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

Namun ia tidak tahu se-menyakitkan apa bila wajah gadis kecil itu yang terpampang di langit sana. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Dan benar saja, ketika lagu kebangsaan selesai, wajah Rue terpampang di langit—entah bagaimana caranya.

Thresh tetap memejamkan matanya. Ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang mengatakan itu Rue, namun ada sebagian lain yang memerintahkannya untuk memastikan.

Namun tidak perlu membuka mata untuk memastikannya, perasaan dari seorang Thresh selalu pasti dan tak pernah salah.

Suara Capitol mulai berkumandang, ia ingin segera menulikan telinganya. Thresh menjejalkan banyak daun ke telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar suara apapun—selain nyanyian itu.

Namun gagal, ia selalu _gagal_. Pada akhirnya, ia mendengar kata-kata yang _tak pernah tanggal _dari benaknya sejak saat itu. Yang selalu membuatnya _menyesal_.

"...Gadis distrik sebelas telah tereksekusi. Rue. Perserta yang tersisa—"

Lutut Thresh lemas begitu ia mendengar pengumuman ini. Ini jawaban dari segala kecemasan Thresh terhadapnya. Kecemasan karena ia tak lagi melihat sosok itu sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri-sendiri dan kecemasan karena ia tak lagi mendengar lantunan burung-burung _mockingjay_ yang menirukan suara nyanyian Rue.

Thresh jelas menyesal. Ia menyesal telah mengabaikan perkataan Rue untuk tidak berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Ia hanya takut, ketika hanya tinggal ada mereka berdua, ia takut Rue dan dirinya menjadi saling membunuh. Ini kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah dipikirkannya. Namun kemungkinan ini, telah hancur lebih dari berkeping-keping.

Lebih dari itu, Thresh menyesal telah tidak ada di samping Rue ketika ajal gadis itu menjemput. Ia menyesal tidak mendengar nyanyian tidur panjang Rue untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menyesal, karena bukan ialah yang membaringkan Rue di peristirahatan terakhir.

Lebih dari semua itu, ia menyesal telah membiarkan Rue mati di arena ini.

Rasa sesal itu panas dan meletup-letup. Siap untuk membakar seseorang yang telah membuatnya menyesal. Seseorang yang telah membunuh Rue.

.

x

.

"Kukira kita akan bersekutu—seperti yang disarankan mereka."

"..."

"Baiklah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Burung-burung _mocking jay _akan menyanyikan lagu pertama yang kunyanyikan untukmu—itu menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Kalau pun aku mati, aku ingin kau yang jadi pemenang di arena ini."

"Kau tidak akan—"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Thresh."

.

x

.

Pertama kali yang dikenali Thresh dari gadis itu adalah suara nyanyiannya.

Saat mentari mulai menerik, gadis itu seakan-akan menjadi pusat perhentian perhatian matahari. Dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang sudah kumal dan sebuah topi bundar yang sudah berwarna kecokelatan, gadis itu memetik gandum—sambil bernyanyi tentu saja. Segalanya seakan berhenti, matahari seakan-akan tidak lagi meniti perjalanan menuju barat. Angin mendesah hangat ketika gelombang bunyi merdu menggelitik partikel tubuhnya.

Thresh adalah orang pertama yang mendengar dan jatuh cinta pada nyanyiannya.

Thresh adalah orang yang pertama kali mengakui eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Ia punya rumah—jika yang kau maksudkan gubuk kecil tua tak berjendela. Ia bernyanyi di rumah—tentu saja bersama burung-burung _mockingjay_ yang bersarang di loteng rumahnya.

Rue tidak pernah punya keluarga—begitu kata mereka di Distrik Sebelas. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa dihargai. Hanya _mockingjay_ yang bersedia menghargai nyanyiannya. Oleh karena itu, Rue memasukkan namanya sebanyak seratus kali—atau bahkan lebih—ke dalam undian.

Namun Rue tidak menyangka, sehari setelah itu, Thresh muncul.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin menderas semakin memaksa Rue untuk memacu kakinya lebih cepat. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, ia akan sampai di pondok gandumnya.

Namun sosok besar dan kekar itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mengapa kau tidak bernyanyi, Rue?"

Tenggorokan Rue tercekat. Napasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya, pandangannya menjadi sangat jauh ke depan.

"Kau tahu namaku..."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Rue." Lagi. Rue yakin sosok ini benar-benar menyebutkan namanya—dengan lancar dan tanpa niat mengejek atau semacamnya. Biasanya, orang-orang di Distrik Sebelas memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gadis pemetik gandum' atau yang lebih singkatnya 'gadis gandum'.

Namun orang ini, melafalkan namanya dengan lancar dan benar. Rue masih belum percaya hal ini.

"Jawabannya jelas, karena hujan. Aku tidak memetik gandum dan tidak menyanyi."

Sosok itu tampak ingin mendengarkan lebih. Namun Rue mengabaikannya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Rue menuangkan teh hangat ke gelas plastik yang baru dicucinya tadi pagi di saluran irigasi pertanian. Segelas untuknya dan segelas untuk tamu-tak-dikenalnya.

"Gampang saja. Semua orang tahu namamu, namun mereka memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang aneh, karena mereka merasa nama 'Rue' tidak cocok denganmu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

Sosok itu mengulum senyum.

"Maksudku aku tahu bahwa namaku tidak sesuai dengan diriku. 'Rue' berarti penyesalan, bukan? Yah, aku tidak pernah menyesal, begitu kata orang-orang."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

"Baik—hei, aku bahkan belum tahu namamu!" Protesan Rue yang begitu polos ini membuat sosok itu terkekeh kecil.

"Panggil aku Thresh."

"Tentu saja namamu Thresh, melihat tubuhmu yang besar dan kekar seperti itu..." Tawa gadis itu mendominasi pendengarannya, jauh lebih mendominasi daripada suara tubrukan rintik hujan dengan partikel lain di bawahnya.

"Jadi, bernyanyilah untukku, Rue. Sebagai tanda perkenalan dan pertemanan kita."

Awalnya, Rue tampak ragu. Baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang memintanya bernyanyi. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mensyukuri hal tersebut.

_[Love of my life, my soulmate, you're my **best friend**._

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is **left**._

_Don't know anything at all._

_Who am I to say you **love** me...]_

Suara Rue mengalun lembut. Mengadiksi sepasang telinga yang mendengarnya. Mencandui bau tanah yang digelitik dengan suaranya. Menghentikan rintik hujan perlahan. Suara nyanyian gadis ini menarik matahari untuk kembali menerik.

Gelombang suara nyanyian gadis itu mampu menghipnotis segala macam mahkluk untuk diam mendengar, menikmati tiap ekspresi yang jelas terdengar di tiap nadanya.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, Thresh membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Adik. Kau adik perempuanku mulai saat ini."

Detik itu pulalah Rue menyesal telah memasukkan namanya ratusan kali ke dalam undian _Hunger Games. _

.

x

.

Ini pertama kalinya Thresh merasakan kehilangan. Namun setidaknya, ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir kali.

[In another life, I would—no, will.

I will make you **stay**.]


End file.
